A Warning from the Future
by randompandattack
Summary: After living an abused life Rose Weasley heads back in time to the summer before Harry Potter's 6th year in order to stop the horrible future that is her time from coming to pass. Can she prevent the horror that is ron/hermione from coming to pass? H/HR oneshot, involves time travel and love potions


**A/N: I started this as a multi-chapter story but later decided it would work better as a oneshot. However if anyone liked the idea and wanted to use it for a longer story I wouldn't mind. **

**A Warning from the Future**

Private Drive was empty when she arrived so nobody noticed her. They were all in their houses or somewhere much cooler. She seemed to appear out of nowhere carrying a gym bag in one hand and what appeared to be a pocket watch in the other.

The girl's outfit spoke of poverty or at least a hard life. She wore a pair of blue jean overalls with various holes in them and a white t-shirt underneath that. Her shoes were worn and her brownish red hair was frizzy. She was tall for her age and a bit gangly. And despite a missing tooth in her top row she had a pretty smile.

Not that she was smiling now. No, she looked nervous and was looking both ways suspiciously. Mentally deciding where to go next she headed left down Private Drive past a few houses. Her pace a bit slow as she tried to appear inconspicuous to the locals.

She soon arrived in front of a house that belonged to the Dursley's. The house reeked of conformity as it matched the ones on either end to a T. The only thing that stood out would've been the teenage male digging through the garden pulling weeds. He was sweating and cursing in old clothes much too big for someone his size. A drop of sweat fell onto the glasses and as he tried to wipe it off he only managed to get a glob of dirt on it instead. Cursing quietly he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Excuse me."

Though the voice hadn't been very loud at all (quite quiet in fact) the boy was still startled. Turning around he saw this suspicious girl standing in front of his relative's house. He had never seen her around Private Drive or the surrounding area and wondered briefly whether she had moved in when he had been at school.

"Oh hello." He got to his feet. "Can I help you?"

"That depends. Are you Harry Potter?"

"Well yeah." Harry Potter answered. A feeling of slight confusion ran through his mind as to why any muggle would be looking for him rather than his uncle or cousin.

"That's good." Her thin lips moved up to an almost smile for a moment. "You do look familiar."

"Were you looking for me?"

The girl nodded. "I need to talk to you about something important. Is that okay?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. What is it?"

Her eyes darted left and then right before focusing back on him. "I…I can't tell you here. Do you think we could go inside?"

Harry hesitated at this. Normally the answer would be an outright no. Not that he was rude but it was his relative's house and they liked him as much as rock n roll. With them home it would've been impossible and he instead might've suggested somewhere else. However right now his relatives had gone out for the afternoon and for dinner and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"I…guess so." He answered after a few seconds. "As long as it doesn't take too long."

"Thank you." The girl said. Harry walked over to the door and let her in. He looked at the clock to see it was 4:30 and he still had time.

"Let's go up to my room." He said as they walked toward the stairs. "I'd offer you something to drink in the kitchen instead but my relatives would punish me severely if they found out."

The girl said nothing just followed him upstairs. She looked around briefly but mostly kept her attention on Harry. They reached his room and walked in. Though the room was clean there wasn't much room to sit.

"You can sit on my bed if you want." Harry offered.

"No I think you should. You'll need to be sitting down when you hear what it is I have to say."

Harry didn't object but sat down on his creaky bed. The girl just stood there swinging her arms back and forth nervously. "So who are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"My name is Rose Weasley, and I'm from the future."

Harry blinked. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm very serious Harry. I'm a wizard like you." She then reached into the right pocket of her overalls and pulled out a wand.

"Oh hey, you are." He said surprised. "You should've said that first. But what do you mean you're from the future? I thought time turners only went a few hours either way. And did you say you were a Weasley?"

"I'm from over twenty years in the future where the unspeakables managed to create a time turner a hundred times as powerful as the normal one. However because of certain side effects and the danger level it was kept locked up."

"Then why do you have it?" Harry asked.

"Well I…" Rose looked embarrassed. "I stole it."

"…Maybe we should back up." Harry suggested. "Let's pretend for a minute that I believe your story. Why did you go back in time to talk to me?"

"I came back to warn you Harry." She sounded gravely serious. "Something horrible is going to happen that might seem small but it will end up ruining your whole life."

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Is it Voldemort? Does he…kill me?"

Rose shook her head. "No Harry, you manage to kill Voldemort."

"I do?" Harry asked incredulous. "Okay now I'm really confused. Is there some other dark lord I'm going to run into? Is it Malfoy?"

"It's not a dark lord." She said putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him from jumping to anymore conclusions. "It's not one of your enemies but one of your allies you have to worry about."

"You're saying…one of my friends is going to betray me?"

"It's not that simple. Harry…I know about the girl you love."

"L-Love?" He stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"You love a girl right now." Rose explained. "And secretly she loves you back. But you're both too nervous to tell the other. Then you're bewitched to love someone else and you both spend the rest of your lives miserable. Sounds pretty horrible right?"

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or angry." Harry said and despite what he said he looked rather pissed. "This is…this is stupid. I'd have to be an idiot to believe you."

"But it's true!" Rose cried out.

"Then prove it!" Harry yelled back. "What's the name of the girl I love? You should at least be able to tell me that."

"Hermione Granger." She whispered. Harry opened his mouth then shut it.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I come from a future I know shouldn't exist." She answered. "My name is Rose Weasley and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

It was like a slap to Harry's face. The figurative bomb just exploded in his face from a sentence that was stranger than fiction. It was so ridiculous Harry momentarily believed her. Questions ran through his mind but he only said one word. "Explain."

Rose sighed. "I'm glad you're willing to listen to me seriously now. Let me tell you my story. In the future I come from you Harry Potter managed to defeat the dark lord Voldemort when you were seventeen at the end of what would have been your seventh year had you gone to Hogwarts."

"You, Hermione and Ron all lived through the war though many others died. A few years later you married Ginny Weasley and Hermione married Ron."

"Wait wait!" Harry interrupted. "How did that happen? I could never imagine Hermione ever liking Ron. And I've rarely seen Ginny as anything more than a little sister. I mean I've only had like three conversations with the girl."

"I have to back up for that." Rose paused. "When you and Hermione were in sixth year you were both fed love potions in order for you to fall in love with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. They worked and you've been fed them for years afterward."

"But who would do that?" Harry asked.

"It was my grandmother Molly Weasley. She wanted both of you to be part of her family but knew neither of you were attracted to her children. After telling her daughter a story about how she used a love potion on her husband she convinced Ginny to give you one and that eventually you'd really fall in love with her. This of course was a lie but after doing it for years she had no choice but to continue."

"Ron on the other hand was much easier to convince. She merely explained that the love potion would get Hermione to want him and he was sold. Convinced he was finally getting something you weren't and that it was on his mother's orders he fed it to Hermione guilt free."

"That's…horrible." Harry said looking disgusted. "I knew Ron made mistakes but I never thought…"

"Let me get back to my story." Rose said patting Harry on the back. "I was born along with my brother Hugo and we lived with our parents. We never had any money because Ron felt as the man of the house only he could have a job and rarely allowed Hermione to do anything. Unfortunately he couldn't keep one for very long so we would occasionally live with his mom until he got some money."

"I…hated my life." She stated plainly. "My mother was broken and defeated. My father never paid any attention to us unless he was drunk. And then it was just to beat me. School wasn't much better. Everyone treated me differently because of who I was so I didn't have any friends."

"In other words I hated my life. The only thing I ever remember liking were the stories my mother used to tell me about her youth. The only time she ever looked happy was when she told those stories. Reading between the lines I figured out she was in love with you until her sixth year when suddenly her feelings changed. For some reason she fell in love with my father. I put two and two together and it wasn't hard to realize she'd been fed love potion. After a little investigation I found proof."

"I was absolutely disgusted with my own family," she spat out. "After that I no longer wished to be called a Weasley. I decided to go back in time and try to help you Harry. I want to make sure those things don't come to pass this time around."

"I…I don't know what to say." Harry was glad he was sitting down. Taking all that in was just blowing his mind. "I've had some big surprises in my life but this…this is just ridiculous. The only thing I can even compare is when I learned I was a wizard."

"It's going to be okay Harry," Rose said reassuringly. "Now that I'm here we can prevent that future from ever happening."

"But if we change the future…won't you cease to exist?" Harry asked. "After all if Ron and Hermione don't get together you won't ever be born."

Rose gave a faint smile. "Actually I'll be fine because I'm not from this timeline. By telling you this I've already changed the future and created an alternate timeline that diverges from the original. This way no matter what happens to this timeline it won't affect me."

The boy who lived nodded slowly. "Well I guess that's one less thing to worry about. But Rose, it's already the summer before my sixth year. What if it's too late? What if they already got to Hermione?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't go back farther Harry but this was the best I could do." Rose apologized. "But it shouldn't be too late. Has mom gone to the Weasley's yet?"

"No but…she's going tomorrow!" Harry said looking worried. "We have to stop her!" Suddenly standing up he moved over to his bedroom door but as he grabbed the door handle he suddenly stopped. "But how am I going to get there? I'm supposed to stay at Private Drive for the summer!"

"Harry what's more important: saving Hermione or doing what Dumbledore wants? My mom told me about how much he lied to you. Are you so sure he has your best interests at heart?"

Harry took a deep breath and released. "You're right Rose; this is too important to worry about breaking a few rules. As for how to get to Hermione's place, well I've got a great idea."

The girl from the future grinned. "I'm listening."

A few minutes later Harry had packed all of his stuff up and brought it outside. He called the knight bus and got on with Rose. She had been on it before in her own time so she was used to the extreme speeds and the quick stops. Hermione had told Harry where she lived in a letter so he knew where to find her. After waiting for a few other stops the knight bus took them there and pulled up right in front of the bookworm's house.

Harry and Rose quickly got off the bus and looked around. It was a normal enough neighborhood but unlike private drive not all the houses looked exactly the same. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A minute later Hermione herself opened the door to see her best friend standing on her doorstep.

"Harry!" She practically leapt into his arms. So happy and surprised to see him she couldn't help but give him one of her big hugs. Holding the hug much longer than normal for a "friend hug" she finally lets go and looks him in the eye. "Harry, what are you doing here?" She then notices Rose standing a few feet behind him. "And who is that?"

"It's nice to see you too Hermione," he smiles. "This is my uhh…friend…Rose. Do you mind if we come inside? Are your parents home?"

She shook her head. "No, they went out to the movies." Hermione's gaze wandered between the two suspiciously. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"It's complicated." He answered. "I'll explain but can we go inside first?"

"Of course," She turned around and led them both inside. Hermione's house was nice and orderly but not overly clean like the Dursley's. The Granger directed them both to a couch while she sat on a chair across from them.

There was a moment of silence and Harry realized they were both waiting for him to say something. "Thanks for letting us in Hermione. It would've been a really weird conversation to have outside."

"It's no problem Harry," Hermione shrugged him off while looking at Rose. The girl with brownish red hair seemed slightly familiar to her for some reason.

Harry noticed where his friend's gaze was and thought he might as well get it over with. "Hermione this is Rose." He introduced her.

Hermione held out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"We've met before actually," Rose said shaking her mother's hand.

"We have?" The bookworm racked her brain trying to remember.

"Well…not yet." Rose smiled. She couldn't stop staring at the young version of her mother and how different she was.

"Maybe you should explain?" Harry suggested before the conversation got any weirder.

"Me?" Rose frowned. "It would be too weird for me to explain it to my own—I mean to her. Can't you?"

Harry sighed. "…fine. Hermione this is Rose, and she's your daughter from the future." Hermione wore a look of confusion from that point on in the conversation and it didn't go away. Harry did his best to explain what Rose had told him and occasionally she would correct him or add something he forgot.

After he finished explaining Hermione looked incredulous. "Harry do you really believe her? This whole thing sounds ridiculous."

"I agree Hermione, but at the same time it sounds too weird not to be true. Also," he then looked slightly embarrassed. "She told me some things that made me believe her."

"Like what?"

He shrugged and looked away. "I…can't tell you."

Rose looked at him. "You're going to have to tell her sometime if you want to stop my timeline from happening. But its okay because I knew my mum wouldn't be so easy to convince. So I'll convince you." She then asked Hermione for a piece of paper and a pen. Once she had them she wrote down her mother's feelings for Harry and the exact moment when she realized them. Something only she would ever know.

When Hermione read what she wrote she let out a gasp. "How could you know that?"

"Because you told me three years ago." Rose answered. "Well three years in my time."

The bookworm bit her lip. "This is all so strange…"

Harry stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione it's going to be okay. Together we're going to make sure this doesn't happen. I promise."

Hermione reached her hand up and held Harry's. Then she turned to Rose. "Can you tell me more about our sixth year? When exactly do we drink the love potion? And how does it affect us?"

"I can't tell you exactly when you were given it because your older self never knew. But you did think it was near the end of the summer when you were with the Weasley's." Rose told her. "I can tell you how it affected you though because you acted drastically different mum."

"I did—I mean I do?"

Rose nodded. "I believe you may have been given more than just love potion. While Harry's forced him to fall in love with my aunt Ginny that was it. You on the other hand started distancing yourself from Harry. You got mad at him for reading a book and cheated in Quidditch just to help Ron."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Hermione said not believing a word.

"You get mad at Ron when he gets a girlfriend," Rose continues. "But you take all your anger out on Harry. You become so desperate to get Ron's attention you go on a date with a git almost as bad as Malfoy just to make him jealous."

"What do you take me for?" Hermione yelled getting red in the face. "I am not that shallow! And I would never hurt Harry like that!"

"Hermione calm down!" Harry asked.

"No Harry!" She looked over at him. "This is serious!"

"I know, but you're hurting me!"

Hermione looked down to see she was squeezing Harry's hand as hard as she could. She immediately let go. "Oh I'm so sorry Harry!"

"It's okay," he said rubbing his red hand. "But I think now we both understand how serious this is."

Hermione took a deep breath and then went over to Rose and gave her a hug. Rose looked surprised but then hugged her back. "I am so sorry you had to live like that." She told the girl who would've been her daughter. "And I want to thank you for giving up your life just to try to save ours."

"It was worth it." Rose said as tears started to leak out of her eyes. "Just to see you like this mum and to hug you."

Hermione let go of Rose and turned to Harry. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to do whatever we can to avoid the Weasley's and make sure they can't control us. And then we're going to take down Voldemort on our own terms." He turned to the girl from the future. "And Rose here is going to help us every step along the way."

Rose nodded. "I'd be honored to!"

Hermione turned to her. "You can go by Rose Granger from now on if you don't mind."

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly. "I'd love that."

"Hermione…there's one more thing…" Harry blushed as stared intently at his feet.

The bookworm suddenly felt nervous. "What is it Harry?"

"It's about why the Weasley's would go to the extreme of giving us love potions in the first place." He gulped. "It's not just because they wanted to be sure we'd fall in love with Ron and Ginny. It's because they knew about…us."

"Us?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "Our feelings for each other. Hermione the truth is I'm—I'm in love with you!"

Hermione let out a gasp. "R-Really Harry?"

"It's true. I have been for a while now. I only wish I had told you sooner."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. "I love you too, but I didn't think you'd be interested in a bookworm like me."

"I love that you're a bookworm," he told her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Harry," Hermione looked at him embarrassed. "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time now. Do you think I could?" Harry nodded. The Granger girl brought her face up to his and suddenly kissed him full force on the lips. The kiss was warm and pleasurable and Harry soon found himself kissing her back with equal enthusiasm.

Rose stood in the background looking happy for the new couple. A minute later the kiss ended so they could both get some air. "That was bloody brilliant!" Harry declared.

Rose coughed slightly into her hand. "I don't mean to interrupt, but don't we have a lot to do still?"

"That's right." Hermione nodded. "You must've gotten your brains from me Rose."

"Thanks mum."

"You probably shouldn't call me mum in public or in front of my parents." Hermione suggested. "Just call me Hermione. We are the same age after all."

"All right…Hermione."

A few hours later when Hermione's parents got home she explained that she was going to spend the rest of the summer with her friend Harry instead. The three found a safe place to stay where they wouldn't be found. When they did go back to Hogwarts they stayed away from the Weasleys and avoided drinking or eating anything they were given and regularly gave each other tests to make sure they hadn't been given a love potion.

Thanks to Rose's knowledge of the future their sixth year went better than it would have. Hermione and Harry became better friends with Neville and Luna and when they had to go after Voldemort both of them came too. This time around the casualties were much less and the war took only half as long. Two years later Harry and Hermione were married along with Neville and Luna. Rose was not forgotten as she was there for all of it and even found someone herself.

Both the hero of the wizarding world and his amazing wife were eternally grateful for the girl who had risked everything to make a better future for them all.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
